


Valentine's Day

by cryingoverfiction



Series: Iwaoi angst fest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, high school fic, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Every year on the 14th of February Oikawa's secret admirer leaves him a card and a rose and never fails to make him smile.Iwaizumi thinks the best thing in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So not only did I write this at 1am, but I was drunk. Its kinda terrible but whatever. Part 2 of the Iwaoi angst fest is here!

Oikawa was first introduced to Valentine's Day when he was 5. He was sitting in class, his Iwa-chan by his side, as the teacher explained the reason behind the day. She gave a single red rose to all her students, plastic ones of course, and from that day, Oikawa had fallen in love with the holiday. 

Throughout elementary school, his teachers always gave him and his classmates a flower. Middle school was different. In middle school, you only cards and flowers if you were a girl and had a boyfriend or someone had a crush. This was a problem for Oikawa, as he was a boy, and gay. He never understood why boys couldn't get stuff on Valentine's Day too. So as his first Valentine's Day at middle school came and went, he returned home from school with no cards and no flowers. He sat on his bed and cried and cried. The next morning there was a card on his bed, with a rose attached. The card read: 

Dear Tooru, 

I hope you can you forgive me for yesterday and accept your present only a day late. 

Love,   
Your secret admirer. 

 

Oikawa grinned and rushed to get ready to school, almost bursting with the anticipation of telling Iwaizumi. He ran down the stairs and onto the path where Iwaizumi was waiting. 

"Iwa-chan guess what!" He yelled. Iwaizumi eyed him for a moment. 

"What?" 

"I have a secret admirer!" Oikawa gushed. Iwaizumi scoffed. 

"Sure you do, trashykawa" he said, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice the knowing smirk on his face. 

 

Every year Oikawa received a card and a rose from his 'secret admirer'. He was in his last year of middle school when he realised it was Iwaizumi. He'd gone over to his house a couple of days before and seen the card. A part of him always knew though. Who else could it have been? He decided to run with it, it was harmless after all, and he liked his yearly card and rose. 

It all changed in the second year of high school. Oikawa had not long been diagnosed with anxiety, and after a particularly bad day, Oikawa wasn't in the mood for Valentine's anymore. 

"Don't get me anything for tomorrow, okay Hajime" he said. They were sitting in his room studying for a test the following week. Iwaizumi looked over at him from the desk. 

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Don't play dumb. I know you've been my 'secret admirer' these last few years" he said using his finger to emphasise the quotation. 

"God I must've been so pathetic if you of all people decided to take pity" 

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you insinuating I'm a bad guy?" 

"You're definitely intimidating" Oikawa grumbled. Iwaizumi looked away. 

"You're not thinking clearly. The meds are messing with you right now. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" He grabbed his book and stood up. 

"Don't you dare walk away from me Hajime" Oikawa said sternly. Hajime sighed and sat back down. 

"Why would you waste your time on me? You could've been off chasing the girl of your dreams. You hate this holiday. Why would you bother?" 

"Are you saying you don't like being spoiled?" Iwaizumi tried to joke. Oikawa didn't lighten up and Iwaizumi sighed again. 

"Yes. I hate this holiday. Valentine's day is a scam. Businesses make profit on this one day where boyfriends are really sweet. Except it shouldn't just be one day. It should be everyday. It's a ridiculous excuse of a holiday and I do hate it. So very much. But I do not hate you." Oikawa looked up at him and went to speak, but Iwaizumi held up a hand to silence him. 

"And you love Valentines Day. As for chasing the girl of my dreams? Have you not realised it yet? There is no 'girl of my dreams'. Only you. Only you, Tooru. So tomorrow I will get you a stupid bunch of roses, I get you a card so sweet your teeth will rot and I'm going to fucking enjoy it, because it makes you smile" Iwaizumi took a breath and looked over at Oikawa, who was crying. 

"Shit" he breathed. He quickly moved to the bed where Oikawa was seated. 

"Tooru? What did I say?" He asked. Oikawa shook his head. 

"You could do so much better than me! I'm nothing Hajime! Look at us! You're constantly worrying about me. 'Are you sleeping well enough?', 'take better care of your knee', 'you need to eat more', 'did you take your meds?'. Go and find yourself someone who is functional, someone who isn't an incompetent piece of shit like me" Oikawa sobbed. Iwaizumi put a hand on Oikawa's shoulder, but he recoiled from the touch. 

"Just go, Iwaizumi" Oikawa deadpanned. Iwaizumi tried not to be hurt by Oikawa calling him by his surname. Not 'Hajime' not 'Iwa-Chan' which he had come to love, just his surname. He sighed and grabbed his things. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Tooru. Just- please get some rest okay?" Oikawa ignored him, so Iwaizumi took his leave. 

The next morning, Oikawa walked to school alone. Iwaizumi hadn't met him at the front of his house. Oikawa had waited until he knew if he waited any longer he'd be late. Iwaizumi wasn't at school or practice either, and Oikawa had begun to think he'd fucked it all up for good. He walked home from practice in silence. He walked into his house, ignored his parents and went straight to his bedroom, and then he stopped. He looked around the room. There were rose petals spread all over his bed, there was a bouquet of roses on his desk, an assorted mix of flowers on his dresser. Amongst the rose petals there was a letter. He picked it up and opened it. 

Dear Tooru, 

Wether you love me back or not, I'll follow you. Wherever you go. We're Tooru-and-Hajime. We're better than kirk and spock, We're cooler than Satima and Genos. 

Know that whatever happens in life, whether it be anxiety, knee injuries, malnutrition, sleep deprivation, or something more serious, I will be by your side, just as I always have been. 

Love,   
Your not so secret admirer Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Oikawa finished reading and clutched the card to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. For a moment he was frozen where he stood, then he drooped the card, turned on his heel and ran. He ran down the stairs and out the door onto the path. He turned and ran into his neighbors yard. The Iwaizumi's never minded, he'd been doing it since he could walk. He ran through the house, pausing briefly to wave to Hajime's parents. He ran up the stairs and into Hajime's room. He didn't even knock, just barged in. Hajime was sitting at his desk, and had turned around to see who was at his door. Oikawa walked over and sat in his lap, straddling him. He cupped Hajime's face and pulled him close until their noses touched. Oikawa placed his lips on Hajime's. He was surprised at first, but reacted quickly. Oikawa slid his tongue into his mouth, Iwaizumi following suite. It wasn't quite as easy as the movies predicted, but he didn't care. This was Hajime. His Hajime. Oikawa pulled away, biting Hajime's lip gently as he did. The other boy sat in stunned silence for a moment. Oikawa took it as an opportunity to hit him, lightly, on the chest. 

"Ow! Tooru what the fuck?" 

"You weren't at school or practice. And you didn't walk with me! Do you know what actions like that does to a person with anxiety!" He said loudly, getting off Hajime's lap. Hajime looked sympathetic, and opened his mouth to speak. 

"No. No. You don't get to that to a person. All day there's been this voice in my head taunting me! 'You lost him' 'you fucked up real bad' 'you can't fix it this time' and then I come home to find its the opposite? What the fuck Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi stared for a moment and tilth is head in confusion. 

"You're...angry with me...because I love you?" He asked.

"Yes! No! I'm angry with you because you made me think you didn't" 

"Tooru, your anxiety did that." He said and Oikawa dropped his gaze. 

"No, no hey, that's not what i meant" he said softly. He stood up and grabbed Tooru's chin, forcing him to face him. 

"Whenever that little voice tells you that I don't love you, think back to the letter. I'll be with you through all of it, as a lover or a friend, and no one can take that from us" He said softly and Oikawa giggled. 

"Cheesy isn't a good look on you Iwa-chan" he laughed and Iwaizumi smiled. This is what he wanted to hear. 

"No it doesn't, but I'll wear it anyway. Oikawa Tooru, will you be my boyfriend?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa paused for moment, trying to think of something witty, but the thought being Hajime's boyfriend, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, actually talking about volleyball and not getting dumped, was so alluring that it made Oikawa's mind blank. Instead he jumped into Iwaizumi's arm and kissed him again. 

"Yes Iwa-chan. And no take backs"


End file.
